Diseased Love
by Lollipops are Heaven
Summary: Poor Sonic has a disease! He makes it through the hospital, but through 6 months of troubled breathing, will he make through this disease alive? SonAmy!


**I asked Saint of Me (My most favorite writer of all time XD) If I could use a story kind of like her story; Sick With Leukemia, only it's just a little bit different, and she said yes!! So I dedicate this story to her! ;) Also, she's helping me with a couple chapters here and there, so you may recognize her writing a little bit! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story.**

_**Scared to Death**_

It was a dark night with stars all around because the Sonic Crew is still in space, but after killing the meterex, Tails was cruising back to Mobius, everyone's home planet. Sonic was just outside of the Typhoon, looking at the stars and planets outside. But there was something bothering him, but he didn't know what.

Amy, who was standing in the middle of the main room where Tails was driving the typhoon, for no particular reason. Amy just stood there like she was dead with eyes open. Tails noticed that, so he put the Typhoon on Auto - Drive button that he made if he ever was tired of driving or had to go to sleep. (**That sounded incredibly corny, didn't it?**)

"Amy, are you okay?" Amy nodded, but Tails shook his head. "There's something that you're not telling us." Amy looked at him. She suddenly felt weak and dizzy. She fell to the ground and fainted. Tails looked at her for a second with mouth wide open. Then he ran outside to get Sonic. "Sonic!" Tails yelled to him. He turned around and saw him with a worried face on. He came down and went up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Amy fainted!" Sonic looked at him for a bit. Tails grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He pointed to Amy, who was laying on the ground.

"What? How? Why?"

"Uhh...I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know!" Sonic sweat dropped. He went over to her and checked if her heart was beating fine. He sighed with relief as he felt her heart beating fine. Amy made a little sound and woke up.

"Uhh, what happened?"

"You fainted!" Tails exlaimed.

"Okay...Be more specific?"

"I don't know why!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"All we know is that you're fine," Sonic told her. Amy nodded.

**-XXX-**

Everyone was sitting down, the Typhoon still on auto - drive. Sonic was in a different room. Tails called the room 'Secret Room' because, whenever someone is in a bad mood, they could go in the Secret Room and sort it all out.

Someone knocked on the door. Sonic went over to it and opened it. There stood Amy Rose with a shy face on and hands behind her back.

"Hi," Amy started.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm just wondering why you're in the 'Secret Room'." Sonic laughed silently. "Um, I'm kind of in a TERRIBLE mood today, so...can I come in?"

"Sure." Sonic let her in and closed the door and locked it. Amy came in and saw that the T.V was on. Spongebob was on, everyone's favorite sponge. Amy sighed.

"Amy..." Sonic started. Amy turned around to see Sonic sitting on the couch, about 5 feet away from her.

"Yeah?"

"Um, why are you in a bad mood?" Amy stayed silent, she hesitated at first, but then she answered,

"Well, I'm just...I don't know."

"Is there...something you're not telling us?" Amy nodded.

"You promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"Well...I found out a couple years ago, that I had..." Amy trailed off. Sonic looked down. He knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"You have Leukemia..."

"How...did you know?" Amy squinted her eyes with confusion.

"Well...I just took a lucky guess..." Amy shook her head.

"No, that wasn't a guess...How did you know?" Sonic sighed, ready to tell his story.

"Well...I...did take that as a guess, but...I found out when I was about 2 years old...I have Leukemia," Amy gasped in surprisement. "I got it from my father, he died from it...I didn't know I had Leukemia until...My mom...she was just telling me about her job and...after that she just said I have Leukemia out of the blue, and then she said she had to go back to her job for an extra shift, and she never came back..." Amy's face saddened. Sonic went on, "Until one year later...it happened, I fainted. My brother and sister took me to the hospital. My mother came as soon as she can...telling me that she would never leave me, but when I met you guys, we had to save the galaxy, before I left...she told me to be careful, but didn't tell why..." Sonic finished.

"Wow...Did you know...when you had the accident?" Sonic nodded. He got closer to Amy's face. Their faces were five inches away.

"January 19." Amy gasped.

"But...today's January 19...what time...?"

"I think it was around 12:57..."

"How do you remember this stuff?"

"I just do..." Amy looked deeply into his eyes.

"Are you scared?" Sonic stayed silent. Then he replied,

"Yeah, I'm scared..."

"Me too..." They could feel their breaths each time they breathe. Sonic leaned in closer. Their lips almost touched. Before Sonic did anything, he said,

"Scared to death..." Then he softly pressed his lips against hers. After a couple seconds, they pulled away. Amy had tears running down her face. They jumped at a cell phone ring. Sonic got out his cell phone and saw his mother's cell phone number. He stared at it for a while, and then he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Sonic, do you know what time it is?" _Sonic froze. He saw Amy get up and mouthed 'I'll go see what time it is.' Sonic nodded.

"No, I don't, but Amy is checking for me."

_"Okay, do you have anyone that knows you have leukemia?"_

"I told Amy..."

_"Okay, You do know it's January 19, right?"_

"Yeah." Amy came in. But she said nothing.

"_SONIC, YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE TIME!" _He heard in the background. It sounded like his sister yelling to him. Crying too. He looked at Amy. She had tears running down her face.

_"Sonic...Make sure...you get a hospital, fast!" _

_"_Mom?"

"_Yeah?" _

"What time is it?"

_"...It's 12:56."_

"TAILS!" Amy ran to the other room.

"What Amy, what's wrong?"

"Get to a hospital fast, I'll explain everything later, PLEASE, GET TO MOBIUS NOW!" Tails pulled a lever that made the Typhoon go faster. Amy went back to the room and saw that it was almost time. She went back to the Secret Room and saw Sonic.

_Tick-Tock: 10, 9_

"Amy..."

_Tick-Tock: 8, 7_

"Please..."

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock: 6, 5, 4, 3_

"Get...!-"

_Tick-Tock: 2, 1_

He almost fell to the ground, but Amy caught him in time. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself,

_Tails, Please Hurry!_

**iiXxX!!**

Tails made it to the hospital in about 10 minutes after the accident, and now everyone was at the hospital, worrying about Sonic. Amy and Sonic's mother Aleena were crying, Tails trying to think what to do to calm himself down, Cream and Cheese was crying slightly, and Knuckles was just not being himself. Rouge sighed as she looked at them. She pulled out a picture of when it was her birthday. Everyone was in the picture, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Tikal, even Shadow!

A couple tears fell as she ran her hands across the picture.

_Sonic was like...a brother to everyone...I mean, sure, he's a little annoying, but he's nice and cool...Who would've thought he had Leukemia...I wonder how Amy's feeling? _Rouge looked at Amy, she was crying in Aleena's shoulders, tears falling freely out of her eyes.

She sighed, but she quickly felt a tiny bit better when the doctor came with a little smile on his face.

"Well, he is going to be fine," Everyone sighed. "He just has a little problem of breathing, so he might have labored breathing for about 6 months or so." Everyone nodded. "Visiting hours are here." Everyone got out of their seats and ran to the room where Sonic was, but they stopped short when they heard the doctor say, "ONE AT A TIME!"

"Who should go first?"

Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You know."

Knuckles sighed, "Fine." Knuckles opened the door and saw Sonic laying on the bed, breathing fine for now. His eyes were half-closed.

"Hey," Knuckles started.

"Hi," Sonic said, his voice so soft, it almost wasn't himself.

"How are you doing...?"

"Okay...I feel worse now, but, I'm okay." Sonic saw something in Knuckles eyes that he would never thought to see. Fear and sorrow. Sonic smiled warmly. "Are you...kinda-"

"Yeah, yeah I am...just don't...tell anyone, okay? Especially not Rouge, ESPECIALLY **NOT** ROUGE, okay?" He repeated. Sonic laughed at him.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

"Thanks, and I got yours."

"Good." They chatted for a while until it was Rouge's turn. Rouge just told him that to not scare him like that ever again. Then Tails came.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tails asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"That's good...You scared me, Sonic...I thought that you would...that you would...d-die..." Tails told him. Tears ready to fall out of his eyes.

"Don't worry. Come here." Sonic told him, signalling to make him come closer to him. Tails slowly walked to him, and when he got closer to Sonic, the blue hedgehog pulled him into a warm hug, not caring about the wires that are on his body. Tails softly hugged him back, sobbing his life out. "Shh...it's okay..I'll be fine.."

"You," Tails sniffed before finishing. "better be." Sonic chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I will be." After that brotherly moment, Tails said goodbye, and leaving him with one more hug. After that, his family came in. Sonia looked horrible; considering she had makeup on, eyeliner was all over her cheeks now. Manic had stained tears, and so did Aleena.

"Sonic...I am so sorry this happened...we should've let you known earlier..." Aleena said, her voice barely above a whisper. The blue blur didn't say anything back. "It's all my fault.."

"No mom..it's not your fault...it's nobody's fault actually..We can't blame dad for this.."

"I know..." Sonic's two siblings started to cry all over again. "We all know...We're just so sorry this happened to you..."

"I am too." They all gave him a loving hug and a couple of kisses before leaving.

And of course, Amy was last.

Amy stood there, with absolutely nothing to say. Her whole face was pale, and her cheeks were wet from the tears. Sonic, too had nothing to say, except to stare at her with concern.

Then, suddenly, Amy ran up to him and held him in a tight hug, sobbing quietly. Sonic was surprised by this, but then soon hugged her back.

"It's okay, Amy...I'm alive, I'm here..

"I-I just c-can't believe th-this happened to you," Amy sobbed.

"I know, but it's alright, okay? Nothing will happen to me; unless something's wrong with my breathing, but everything's going to be fine now."

"I hope so..." Sonic smiled. He pushed Amy away lightly, but still held her hand. Then he pulled her back down so they could be face to face.

"Hey...remember I told you, I never will leave you. I'm keeping that promise." Amy smiled and silently chuckled.

"Good...because I won't let you." Sonic laughed. "Hey Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"How come before you fainted...you kissed me?"

"I don't why...I guess I felt like doing that.." Amy giggled. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well...I don't know.."

"You want me to do it again?"

"...Yeah." Sonic softly smiled at her. He leaned closer to her, with Amy doing the same thing. Their lips soon connected, leading with a small shock. It was just a small and soft kiss, they could barely feel anything, but then Sonic moved in a bit closer, making the kiss stronger. They blushed a little, along with a tiny smile. They pulled away, still blushing and smiling.

"Amy, it's time for Sonic to rest now." The nurse came in after about a minute after the kiss.

"Okay.."Amy said in a depressed voice.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, okay Amy?" She nodded. He gave her one final kiss before letting her leave.

_Sonic..please be alright..I put all of my trust on you just so I can believe you can stay alive..._Amy thought as she walked into the waiting room.

**End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
